1) Shockwave
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Dylan learns a secret a other Thunderbird Captains have kept from him and it involves his best friend Kallan.


_**AN**_ - While it's not necessary to read my other Thunderbird 2086 stories to follow these vignettes, following them in order might fill in some gaps as they are intertwined. They do not follow either the production or airing sequence. I have rearranged the 17 episodes I have to suit my own purpose and the thread linking all my stories in this universe. If anyone has the remaining 7 episodes or knows where I can view them, please let me know.

Dialogue is taken directly from the episodes. I'm not sure who it actually belongs too or if it's even in copyright still. Situations not seen in the original are all of my own making. I've just taken out the characters, dusted them off and used them for my own purpose.

* * *

'All right Thunderbirds,' Commander Simpson's image flickered into life on the main screen. Eyeing the four men in the main cabin of TB2, he growled the rest of his order, knowing they wouldn't like it. 'You're all to report to planetary defence for debriefing.'

'But sir,' the youngest of his pilots, Dylan Beyda complained in a voice just this side of a whine, 'we were planning to check out moon base Omega for dinner then head out to Club Milky Way.'

'Sorry,' the commander shrugged his shoulders, not feeling the least remorseful. Their female companion and oceanography expert remained on Earth for the entire operation. In his opinion, Kallan James deserved to join her colleagues for a well-deserved night out. His crew didn't manage down time very often. 'They want you boys for debriefing on missile defence.'

'Planetary defence is known for its long investigations,' Dylan moaned, hearing agreement from his companions, 'by the time they're finished with every detail, it's liable to take all week, Commander.'

'This is a direct order, Captain,' the commander lowered the tone of his voice again, holding back a smile. Secretly he couldn't agree more. In fact he might have to invent a scenario to get his pilots to return to Arcology, if the IRO remained quiet that long. 'I want you boys down here in ten minutes,' he used his famous stare to gain compliance. Only then did he say, 'Simpson out.'

'I guarantee,' Dylan shook his head, 'Kallan won't be tied up in red tape for the next month like the rest of us.'

'You can bet on that, partner,' Jesse's Texan accent agreed. 'She's slipperier than eel when she wants her own way.'

'Just like a woman,' JJ joined in the fun.

'I always wondered why Captain James chose TB-4,' Grant joked. Sitting next to Captain Beyda, he glanced at the young man beside him. 'It's not like she didn't have the opportunity to pilot TB-1 instead of you, Dylan,' he tormented, 'that way we might have had some decent scenery.'

'What?' Head whipping around, Dylan attempted to establish if the truth within the throwaway line. 'If Kallan heard you talking about her like that….'

As if she'd heard her name, Captain James image appeared on the main screen. 'Hear you boys have a date with Planetary Defence,' she smiled broadly. Still in uniform, her apartment at Arcology in the background suggesting she'd arrived home minutes before. 'Can't say I'm jealous, so I hope you enjoy the experience.'

'Unlike you,' JJ stated sourly.

'I only saw the Shockwave missiles launch,' she returned. 'I handed in a verbal report while heading home. Not exciting enough to get me a personal invitation to Planetary Defence Headquarters.'

'I thought anything to do with operation Shockwave would have been enough,' Jesse joined in with a wide smirk, 'to include you in our exclusive rendezvous.'

'Your part of the team, Kallan,' Grant reminded, 'you should take your punishment alongside the rest of us.'

'Hey,' the young woman grinned, 'why do you think I trained specifically for TB-4. I'm the one who gets left behind while you're planning a night out at Club Milky Way. I can see by Dylan's face I'm right,' she laughed. 'My job is to get you guys out of trouble when you run off without me. So when you have all the fun, you can take the punishment as well. Remember my first official mission,' Kallan winked.

'Hey,' JJ teased, 'we just told Dylan about his close call.'

'Close call,' she questioned.

'I seem to remember,' Grant chimed in, managing to hold a neutral expression, 'Commander Simpson approaching you about joining the Thunderbird main team.'

'Did you,' Dylan didn't need to ask. Years as her friend gave him the answer. Swallowing hard, he finished, 'refuse TB-1?'

'No,' the twinkle in her green orbs spoke of her getting her own way once again, 'I suggested The Commander could utilise the special talents of someone much more suited to the main team. Besides, when the call came for the first mission,' a bright smile erupted, 'I was twenty thousand leagues under the sea in my yellow submarine. TB-10 is fast,' this time a laugh broke through, 'but not fast enough to join you.'

With that her image faded. In the moment before she signed off, it sounded as if Kallan added something resembling Hotshot in a husky tone. Only Grant noticed Dylan's sudden red cheeks and inability to meet his eye. He'd be keeping a close watch on the two youngest and newest Thunderbird pilots.


End file.
